someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Scare Man34
There's a strange hacker on Roblox name Scare_Man34. I will just tell you my rather horrifying experience with him. One day I was playing murder mystery late at night, I was having a lot of fun, When suddenly a player name "Scare_Man34" joined the game. He was a black RobloxIan male, with the Roblox man body type, he had no shirt, and he was wearing the default pants, and he had the evil scarecrow helmet here is a recreation of his avatar. https://robloxcreepypasta.fandom.com/wiki/File:Scare_Man34.png When he joined the game. He really didn't play it he just typed cryptic and weird messages about birds. Everyone including me told him to stop, but he just ignored everyone and did his annoying shit. About 8 minutes after he joined the game everyone started to leave at the same time for no reason. Because of his, I left the game to. Sometime later that night a found a file name "My work of art". I was a little confused cuz I never made a file name My work of art. So out of curiosity, I clicked on the file. And what I saw made by bones jump out of my skin. What I saw was realistic gore images of birds. I am not even going to bother showing the images. You but there was one more image that looked out of place from the rest of them it was a username. The username was Kategirl55 I checked on Roblox for that username. And I found that player. However, she did not look at suspicious all. She looked like a regular Roblox player. I browsed through her profile seeing if I can find anything remotely suspicious at all. And I did find something, she was following Scare_Man34. I tried to contact her but she, of course, didn't respond. Shit, this is going nowhere, I said to myself. About a few weeks later I got back on Roblox. Forgetting about the Scare_Man34 incident. I then joined some random game to get my mind off things when suddenly Scare_Man34 joined the game. As soon as I gaze upon his username I was out of there when my game started to get slow. I tried to turn off the computer but before I could. A loud and disturbing sound of what appeared to be a yelling crow screaming in pain flooded through my headphones. The sound got louder and louder, I was suffering I was in pain while I heard the cries of the poor crow. I couldn't take it anymore, I took off the headphones and the first thing I did was called the police Told them everything they checked the entire house including the computer and found nothing. I later logged back into Roblox and the first thing I did was report Scare_Man34. I then created an alt account and never gazed upon Scare_Man34's account. But there are some unanswered questions such as Who was, Kategirl55 and what did she have to do with Scare_Man34's Why did Scare_Man34 have an obsession with birds, and what did Scare_Man34 want from me. ~~~Tie45 Category:Creepypasta Category:ROBLOX Category:Video Games